


First Meeting

by mizface



Series: Pern AU [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B’ton looked across the alcove with a start; a young man with an emerald dragonet sleeping on his legs looked back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

Stuffed and sleepy, Dieth curled up on B’ton’s lap for a nap. B’ton watched him, still stunned he’d Impressed such a wonder as his little bronze.

“Looks like we’re both here for awhile.”

B’ton looked across the alcove with a start; a young man with an emerald dragonet sleeping on his legs looked back. Glancing around, B’ton realized they were alone.

“Yeah, everybody else already left,” the man confirmed, chuckling. “I couldn’t bring myself to wake her. Already got me wrapped around her little claw.” The affection in voice told B’ton that he didn’t actually mind the idea.

Realizing he’d yet to speak, B’ton inclined his head toward the green dragonet. “She’s beautiful.”

“She sure is,” he replied softly, then blinked and gave B’ton an embarrassed grin. “Uhm, yours too. Or handsome, I guess.”

“I think either term is appropriate,” B’ton responded.

After a minute, the green rider slowly shifted his dragonet to one arm, then slid over until he was next to B’ton. “I’d be more formal, but I don’t think Rivith here will let me right now,” he grinned. “I’m V’cchio.”

“B’ton,” he answered. “And this is Dieth.”

“Good to meet you both. You come in with the last Search?”

“Yes. I barely made it in time.” He suppressed a shudder at the thought he might have been too late. A sleepy burst of love swept over him, and he smiled down at Dieth, calmer.

“They assigned you quarters yet?”

“If so, no one’s told me.”

“You can room with me. If you want to, that is. Got plenty of room and I don’t know about you, but I’d prefer a friend to a stranger.”

B’ton couldn’t help his shy smile at hearing the word friend. “I… I’d like that. Thank you kindly.”

“Welcome to the Weyr, B’ton.”


End file.
